


[宁羞]囚徒（二）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo
Summary: 搞sm试水





	[宁羞]囚徒（二）

二

紧闭室让高振宁想起那个有名的感觉剥夺实验，在绝对的黑暗中剥夺视觉，绝对的安静中剥夺听觉，对照的缺失剥夺时间的认知。这样环境中，刚开始高振宁还能强迫自己入睡，来逃避现实的无趣，到后来，他自己都无法分辨自己睡了多久。有时候明明感觉已经过去了一整天，门上送餐的小窗才刚打开过一次。

他的一切感觉都变得病态的敏感，手指触碰上水泥的墙面，凸起的沙粒都能划出撕裂的痛觉，他能听见自己的呼吸，心跳甚至血液在动脉中泵流的声响，即使是闭上双眼，摄像头里微弱的红外探照亮起来时，瞳孔也瞬间收缩变小。

在这样敏感的状态下自慰，如同一件酷刑，痛觉和快感是剪刀的两片刃，沿着脊梁把他从中间一分为二。高潮的那一刻，是从灭顶的窒息中解脱而出，冰川与岩熔终于交织成平和的海。

他喘息着倚在墙上，摄像头里的红外探照已经熄灭，整个禁闭室恢复了虫洞般的黑暗，像是一场无法转醒的梦魇。

高振宁爬起身摸到了洗手池，把掌心的腥臭洗干净，水龙头却没有关闭。水断断续续滴落的声音好像也被空荡的房间放大了无数倍，单调，冗长，却安抚了灵魂。他在这样的回声中，平静下来，慢慢睡了过去。

到了第三天，人体的敏感度就像是过山车驶上巅峰后，骤然下坠，高振宁开始变得迟钝。那些单调的水滴声从振聋发聩变成了几不可闻，他就算是摸到了墙壁，手指却僵直着过了很久才反应过来。

人是依存着外界的刺激而感知自己存在的，所以高振宁只能坐在抽水马桶上，一次一次按下冲水的开关，周而复始如同一个冰冷的机器，灵魂从身体中剥离而去，只剩下求生的躯壳，维系着心脏的跳动和呼吸的本能。

姜承録就是在这个时候，打开了那扇牢门，倾泻而入的光像洪水瞬间淹没了整个房间。

高振宁抽搐了一下，像是孤魂野鬼一样被这光烫得手足无措，从手掌间虚着双眼看了出去。

姜承録端着餐盘，站在逆光的门外，藏蓝的制服从赤白中抽丝剥茧般浮现，皮靴走在地板的每一步，都似乎踏在他的胸腔上。

总有一些人喜欢被操纵着，同时还有另一部分人，喜欢操纵别人。这句话出自那本落在地上的《向死而生》。

姜承録靠在牢门边，手习惯性得搭在腰间的警棍上，握着皮扣的掌心冒出了细细密密的汗，他的影子刚好延伸到高振宁坐着的墙角，像披头盖下的一片乌云。

高振宁在吃饭，餐盘放在膝盖上，拿筷子的手背青筋毕现。他吃得很慢，不全是在故意拖延，感知的退化让他甚至无法分辨食物是否已经送到了嘴里，眼睛却一直落在靠门的那双脚上。

黑色的军用警靴，宽松的藏蓝色制服裤，一个违背条例，擅自打开禁闭室的牢门为他送饭的警官。如果他能再抬头一点，就能看到警官眼中直白甚至赤裸的打量。

这种打量不是隔着屏幕的窥伺，姜承録在尝试把那副燃烧着的人形具象化到面前的男人身上，浅橙的是四肢，深红的躯干，金黄发光的是裆部...

所有的色彩却都包裹在青灰色的囚衣之下，看不出任何温度。

姜承録看了眼表，走进来收走了餐盘。门砰得一声关上，像是浮出水面的人张着口鼻深吸了满肺的空气，头颅又被按进海底。

接下来的两天都是一样，姜承録打开门给狭窄闭塞的房间透气，站在门口等着7126吃完饭，并不企图说话。有时候点根烟却不抽，咬着指节想着什么，等火星烫到了手就把烟头碾在灭火箱的后面，再进来收走餐盘。

这样短暂而规律的陪伴缓解了高振宁感官剥夺的后遗症，意志回到了躯体中，他只需要听着水滴蓄满洗手池的次数，就能判断姜承録还有多久到来，在房间里焦急而热切地等待。

可是从第五天的晚上，到第六天的晚上，整整一天，没有任何人到来，连原来送餐的小窗，都无人打开。

天花板下的红外探照又暗森森亮了起来，虚无缥缈的光晕落在高振宁的视网膜上，像飞溅开的鲜血，腥臭，恶寒，抓心挠肺。他在黑暗中反复踱步，最后一拳打在了墙上。

姜承録数了数，7126在禁闭室里从一个墙角走到另一个墙角，只需要七步。浅橙的是四肢，但是他的拳头却变成了艳丽的红色，姜承録分不清楚是温度太高，还是鲜血也能被摄像头所捕捉。

姜承録走神的时候总是习惯性得咬住左手食指的第一根指节，牙齿的力度慢慢加深。思绪游离时人是没有知觉的，等意识到时已经过了忍耐的阈值，痛得他小声惊叫着低下头，看到了自己充血紫红，湿漉漉皱起的指尖。

这让他想起了一个别的器官，那个刚刚在他脑海中幻想着的器官。只是该更大，更狰狞。

姜承録咽了下口水，手藏进裤带中，摸到了半包烟。

他其实不会抽烟的，他点燃的每一根，只是为了让烟雾缭绕在狭小的禁闭室中，尼古丁钻进人的肺里，带来所有关于安定与幸福的错觉。

他需要高振宁所感知到的错觉。

期待和渴求会随着时间发酵，当时间没有参照时，人就会对自己的情感失去衡量和认知。姜承録在玩弄一个恶劣的把戏，他在等待7126的感情从量变发酵成质变。

第六天的晚上，姜承録打开了门，像往常一样逆着光走到高振宁面前，蹲在他身边，把餐盘放在了地上。

转身想回到门口，裤脚却被一只糊满血痂的手拽住，宽大颀瘦的掌背攥得青筋毕现，高振宁的声音沙哑含糊，从胸腔里挤出了嗡鸣。

“不要走。”

姜承録便真的不走了，垂着眸看下去，高振宁就这样一手攥住他的裤脚，一手拿着筷子趴在地上吃饭，像条四肢朝地的狗。

关于斯德哥尔摩症的研究结论之一，人是可以被驯养的。

那个白人死在7126关禁闭的最后一天，眼珠里的筷子到最后也没拔出来，跟着进了焚尸炉烧成了炭灰。

姜承録只是听说而已，并没有看到尸体。禁闭室在地下一层，要穿过很长的走廊，两边都是废弃的牢房，他从中间走过去，感觉像走在公墓里。

每一个隔间关押着一个亡灵，即使现在不是，以后也会是，血肉骨髓烧成一堆灰，贴上各自的编码放进墓地，百年之后，没有姓名，无人问津。

姜承録被自己的悲观所震慑住了，在监狱里，因为司空见惯的死亡而悲观是件很矫情的事。他走到紧闭室的门口，餐盘放在防火箱上，掏出来钥匙却迟迟没有塞进锁洞。

即使是隔着一堵墙，也可以想象里面是怎么的场景，绝对的黑暗和寂静，坟墓一样的绝望。如果7126没有姓名，那就和牲畜，和孤魂野鬼没有区别。

但7126有姓名，他叫高振宁。

这里姜承録偷换了一个概念，每个自以为是的掌控者都会有这样的想法。他觉得是自己给予了7126姓名，自己选中了他，让他鲜活，与众不同。

所以即使自己因此做了任何背德，违规的事，在这样的仁慈和恩赐下，都是可以谅解的。

人总是要先说服自己。

姜承録深吸了一口气，没有端起餐盘，握了握腰间的警棍，钥匙收进胸前的口袋，反手关上门，黑暗便张着口吞噬了他的身影。

狭小的禁闭室从门口走到最里面，要七步。姜承録摸黑扶着墙走到第五步时，一双灼热的手抱住了他的双腿。

七天来第一次，手指触碰到的不是冰凉的墙砖，而是另一个人的温度，呼吸中不是潮湿霉臭的气息，而是尘世中的洗涤剂味。高振宁把鼻子埋在了他的膝盖间，隔着布料去摩挲温热的肌骨，眷恋满足得深吸了一口气。

像苦痛者插进血管的第一支吗啡，像瘾君子抽进肺里的第一口大麻。

姜承録把手放在了他的头顶，寸头的发尖刺着掌心有些瘙痒，他靠在墙上，黑暗中感觉变得异常敏感，蝴蝶骨贴着冰冷的墙壁，凉得他不禁颤抖，腿上却被灼热的呼吸烫伤。

我让你感受到你，真实而又惊人的存在。这种认知让姜承録有些满足，有些飘忽，被需求的精神愉悦把骨子的血气分了两端，一端涌上头顶，一端压在胯下。

他勃起了。

一种寒噤的耻感压在心口，姜承録咬紧了下唇。他即将诱奸一名犯人。这个背伦违规的企图从7126赤裸着爬出检测箱时，就埋下了种子，鲜红的禁闭室监控变成潘多拉盒的锁孔，窥伺到他所有野蛮生长的欲望。

而现在他渴望释放这种欲望，所以松开了攥紧裤子的手。

制服裤顺势就落到了地上，空气中阴冷的水汽让姜承録打了个抖，头不自觉抵在墙上。高振宁跪在他分开的两腿之前，抱住膝盖后面细嫩敏感的腿弯，隔着内裤张口含住了他的阴茎。

滚烫，潮热，像在眼前炸开了火红的烟花，噼里啪啦炸得姜承録开始发抖，两条腿酥软着抵在7126的胸口。他憋着一口气，并不想表现得太过于狼狈，但第一次被人口交的快感，已经强势得席卷了理智。

欲望是丑陋可耻的，姜承録在这样的认知中度过了人生的前二十年，严谨的躯壳里装着孤僻寂寞的疑虑，终于在偶然的机遇下，必然得产生了逆反之心。

他想要活得有血有肉，切身实感。

没有衣物的阻隔，没有教条的约束，像兽一样不受禁锢。所以他摸着高振宁的脸，把手指插进了他的嘴里，两个指尖在舌头和唾液中搅弄，另一只手褪下了自己的内裤。

高振宁舔着他的手指，下面的手去解军靴的皮扣，这个警官总是会把鞋带系的一丝不苟，摸着黑解开废了一番功夫，最后高振宁握着脚腕把他的腿从鞋裤中解脱出来时，手上的痂已经破开，黏腻的鲜血流到了姜承録的小腿上，空气中都是腥臭的铁锈味。

紧闭室的地又湿又冷，姜承録赤裸的脚刚踩到地面，整个人就被冷得一哆嗦，他想起来监控中7126的身体是如何的火热，亮堂的红好像要烧破屏幕。他好冷，周遭的一切都是冰冷的，只有面前这个人，是如此的鲜活滚烫。

所以他抬起一条腿放在了高振宁的肩上，大腿根贴着他的脖颈去感受人的温度，冰冷的脚踝在厚实的背部肌肉上不断地摩擦着，焦虑，急切，难耐。

高振宁就顺势把脸埋在了股间，去吻他那两颗熟透了的囊袋，沿着中间的线向后面慢慢舔舐，直至碰到那个嗫嚅痉挛的穴口，吸住他的舌头，噗得一声。肩膀上的腿圈住他的脖子本能得收紧，又颤颤巍巍得垂落而下。

高振宁有些意外，有些玩味。好似一个费尽心机的迷局解到最后却是张无字哑语。这个警官有着娼妓般深沉的算计，却表现得如同未经人事的处子。他不得不重新注解自己对这个人的认知。

手指上的唾液开始变得粘腻，有些干涸了，温度随着7126的口舌到了股间，指尖便慢慢凉下来，一处得到，一处便要失去。姜承録仰着头，享受着飘飘然的口交，胡思乱想中觉得，如果7126的嘴唇变成禁闭室这样的房间，能把自己全身都含在其中，那该是怎样的一副情景。

阴茎被吮吸着，他便吮吸自己的手指，上面还惨留着属于另一个男人的唾液，那节常被咬得紫红的指节，在潮湿温和的舔舐下，显露出剥去皮肤般的赤红和敏感。

高振宁停下来，却依旧能听见噗嗤的水声，夹杂着难耐的吟哦。警官瘦削的脚踝摩擦着他的背，无声无息得催促着。

他没有动，黑暗中摸索着把警官的手指从自渎般的口淫中取出来。现在他该扮演一个引路人，或者布道者。所以他握着警官的掌背，引领着他摸到那个早就被舔舐得湿软的穴口，湿漉漉的手指刚碰到，便被饥渴得吸进一个指节。

这样的探索是陌生而迟疑的，像是剖开了自己的肚子看见另一番场景，姜承録很难去形容这样的感受，思想被分裂成两个单独的器官，手指觉得耻辱龌龊，直肠却情难自禁。人对自我的不可控时常会感到烦躁，姜承録咬着牙挣脱了7126的掌心，把手指抽了出来。

在做爱的时候保持理智是件很扫兴的事儿。姜承録有些懊恼，一时间不知道该做什么，他想让7126再帮他舔舔，还没开口，架在7126肩上的那条腿就被握住脚腕放到了地上。冷冰冰的地面，冷冰冰的头顶。

高振宁脱下了裤子铺在地上，他的裤子长而宽大，小警官人虽然高，却是瘦削单薄的，屁股上没有二两肉。

姜承録还没反应过来，就被揽着两条腿根，整个人被抱起来放到了地上，赤裸的屁股下面却不是冰冷的地面，带着人残留体温的布料厚实而粗砺。黑暗中人离开墙壁便觉得恐慌，他不敢躺下，手臂一直抱住7126的脖子不松开。

空气中的血腥气似乎更加浓烈了一下，姜承録不喜欢这个味道，见多了死亡的人都觉得铁锈味太过寒凉，凉的他想哆嗦。

他的腿挂在7126的跨上，屁股提起半边露出了后穴，那个跟着主人哆嗦的穴口忽然被两根并起的手指直接插到了底，姜承録本能得惊呼出声，却不是因为疼痛，软烂的后穴胀得满当当，排异得挤压着，手指在里面抠挖几下，就投降得开始搅动吮吸，就着鲜血的润滑，倒并不干涩。

那血是高振宁掌背的伤上流出来的，他抠开了痂，浓稠的鲜血顺着流到了手指上，比唾液潮热，也不容易干涸，多好的润滑。

高振宁依旧有些迟钝，所以他不觉得疼，也没有勃起，这并不是因为感觉剥离的后遗症，他经受过远比禁闭室更加严苛的训练。就像他走进这所臭名昭著的监狱，坦荡荡的神色下是狼目鹰视般的狩猎。他还有更加重要的事儿要做。

“啊...”

小警官忽然弓下身，颤着肩膀呻吟出来，高振宁知道自己找对了地方，两根手指浸在潮热的粘液里，往前列腺上面狠狠得抠挖着，像按下通电的开关，要把迷茫失措的人抛向沉浮的云端。

姜承録叫得很小声，他几乎无法相信这种声音是从自己的嘴中发出来的，声带不受控制得痉挛，后穴也跟着这些叫声痉挛，颤着腰整个人迎合那两根手指的抽插。

忽然一只手探进了他的胸口，隔着布料细细摩挲过肌肤，最后拧住了凸起的乳尖。7126拧得太狠，像是要把那颗没用的东西从身体上揪下来，疼得姜承録惊呼着眼泪便流了出来，后穴绞着手指一顿猛吸，肠口嗫嚅着都含到了掌骨的伤上。

屁股里的指尖也发着狠，用力捅在前列腺上，连带着乳头一并拉扯着，痛觉和快感没顶般呛得姜承録只能尖叫，只能呻吟，痉挛着被几根手指就玩射了出来，精液断断续续洒在小腹的耻毛上。他脱了力瘫软下去，轻飘飘躺倒在地面上，眼前都是流光溢彩的余韵。

高振宁还没有抽出手指，不知道是不是受伤的地方反倒有了些人的感知，指骨根的皮肉感受着直肠内壁细密的吮吸，像是缠绵悱恻的轻吻，撩拨着情绪。他终于有了那么点性致，阴茎充血半硬起来，抬起头便是侵略的气势。

姜承録痛过了，爽过了，眼泪糊在睫毛上黏腻着睁不开眼，那只手终于放过了他充血红肿的乳头，却没有安分下来，探到纽扣前想脱下碍事的上衣。姜承録一个冷颤，猛地睁开眼，拉住了7126的手腕把他甩开，柔嫩的胸口瞬间就被冰冷的布料重新覆盖住。

他现在已经分裂成两半，下体沐浴着精液，淫水，鲜血，像头交合的兽一般狼狈不堪，上身却想要保留残存的自尊，遮蔽住赤裸淫荡的灵魂，欲盖弥彰。

高振宁也不恼，甚至更加来了兴趣，他握着自己勃起胀大的阴茎随便得撸动了几下，心里却在想，总会有天他会在有光的地方，把这个小警官的制服扒得干干净净，好好看看那身淫皮贱骨。

他抱着两条细瘦的腿圈在腰间，扶着自己利刃般的性器，对准那玩开了的小穴，缓慢而坚定得插了进去。

疼，很疼，两根手指和这个巨物的尺寸根本无法比拟，刚刚塞进去龟头，姜承録就倒吸着气想往后逃走，头却抵在冰冷的墙面上，被撞的一阵晕眩，退无可退。

他刚射完，腰是软的，腿也是软的，连括约肌也软了下去，肠口绷到最大，居然也慢慢容纳了如此狰狞的尺寸。姜承録闭上眼回忆起初见那骇人的凶器，居然无法抑制得开始期待，不适褪去后，反倒含着开始用小穴去描绘它的形状。

高振宁缓了一下才开始动作，他的知觉依旧迟钝，抽插得慢，撞击时停得慢，龟头把肠壁压到底才慢腾腾收回来。他爽得也慢，把那洞里绞弄得全是水声，身下的人两条腿筛子一样发抖，哭着喊着说了一堆韩语，也听不懂什么意思，最后痉挛着被操软下去，又操硬起来，几次三番差点昏过去。他才慢慢有了那么点爽到的意思。

高振宁以前没操过男人，更别说一个穿制服的男人。强硬禁欲的外表下居然有这样的一个洞，装着女人般的潮热，湿软，包容和欲望。

慢慢攀岩的快感颇有几分积重难返的意味，脑子里的阀门终于泄了洪，快感冲红双眼，高振宁拉住小警官不愿解下的腰带，像拉住一匹马的缰绳，骑他，压迫他，支配他。他想操多深，便将马儿狠狠拉向自己，把阴茎钉死在肚子里;他想操多快，就勒住马儿的腰冲撞，管他怎么嘶鸣奄叫，都逃脱不开。他要射进马儿的穴里，就把他狠狠搂在怀中，龟头抵在肠道的最里面，慢慢射，射干净，滚烫的精液全被吃进肚子里，一滴也不许漏出来。

两个人终于痉挛着相拥躺倒在地上，黑暗中看不清是怎样的场景，高振宁先恢复了神智，慢慢爬起身来，狭小窄密的禁闭室里各种咸湿的气味混合焦灼着，让他一瞬间以为自己整个人都撞进了小警官的后穴里。地上的人气息平和，却没什么动静，高振宁手摸黑探过去，刚好落在他汗湿粘腻的脖颈上，细瘦的动脉在指尖下鲜活得跳动着。

姜承録刚恢复意识，便察觉到脖子上那双穹劲有力的大手，按着自己的动脉摩擦，他吓了一跳，本能得手去摸腰间的警棍，抽出来后却冷静了些，7126似乎没有要掐死自己的意图。

这么轻柔的触碰，居然像是若有若无的爱抚。他这才想起自己刚才是怎样一副浪荡模样，瞬时觉得有些羞赧，拍开脖子上的手，扶着墙企图站起身，腰一软差点整个人又摔在地上。

咬着牙勉强站起来，赤裸的股间穴口都来不及闭合，粘稠滑腻的精液便顺着大腿流淌而下，姜承録拿着7126的囚衣慢慢擦拭着，粗糙的麻布在皮肤上留下了瘙痒的划痕。

高振宁还坐在地上，摸索着抱住了他的腿，脸顺势就埋在了他的屁股下，张嘴在臀尖上咬了一口。

这一口咬得不算轻，细嫩的臀肉火辣辣得疼，姜承録惊呼出声，才发现自己嗓子也叫哑了，便更加生气，摸着7126的脸反手就是一耳光。他刚做完也没有力气，轻飘飘的扇在高振宁脸上，声音大却也不怎么疼。

高振宁便安分下来，唇贴着那咬痕上有一下没一下舔着，粗粝的舌头摩擦着充血敏感的臀尖，刺痛中带着细细密密的电，姜承録打了个颤，推开他，蹲下身提起了裤子。

黑暗中窸窸窣窣的拉链声，系上扣子，再锁紧腰带，姜承録抚了抚额整顿了脸上的神色，颤着腿开门走了出去。

他走在c区负一层蚁穴般的走廊里，条件反射得挺直脊梁，手搭在腰间的警棍上。这一次却又和以往无数次不尽相同，制服上的每一条褶皱好像都诉说着难以言表的深意，他穿戴着律例规章的壳，屁股里滑腻的水声和精液还在噗嗤作响，这回声却不再是因为空荡荡。

尽管他原本的初衷并不是要走到这一步，但他并不感觉遭受到了亵渎。相反，在这个同样圈禁了自己的地方中做爱，在禁闭室这种贫瘠的场景里求欢，含着欲望的情液穿梭在曾经无数次走过的刻板走廊。

是他在亵渎自己曾经奉为准则的律例操守，亵渎了自己平庸而无趣的前半生，打破枷锁的快感就像是灵魂上一次洗心革面的高潮，他从中获得了涅槃般放纵的快感。

值班室门前闪烁的吊灯下，那只飞蛾还在兀自撞击着白炽灯。姜承録踮起脚用掌心把它挥开，歪着头有些愉悦得笑了。

他以为自己成为了一盏灯，而7126是他驯服成信徒的飞蛾。

但当他伸手企图从胸前的口袋中翻出钥匙开门时，却只摸到了一片空荡荡的黏腻。

tbc


End file.
